Infiltration de Panthère et Aigle
by Elayan
Summary: [OS][Breakpoint] Quand une Panthère entre comme une ombre en zone ennemie, que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, et qu'un Aigle veille au grain...


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **minuit** était "**Mouche**" et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

Note : chez moi, Nomad est une femme, et Spark est un autre Nomad, un homme cette fois, de partie coop.

* * *

Nomad était allongée au fond d'un sillon boueux à l'orée de la forêt. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le petit écran qui retransmettait la vision du mini-drone qu'elle pilotait autour de l'usine prétendument désaffectée qu'elle s'apprêtait à infiltrer. Elle prenait mentalement note de chaque soldat ennemi qu'elle voyait et de tout ce qu'elle pouvait tirer de ce qu'elle voyait : grade, spécialisation, trajet de patrouille… tout pouvait avoir une importance capitale.

Il y eut un grésillement dans son oreillette, signe que son camarade d'opération cherchait à la joindre.

\- Spark, répondit-elle.

\- J'ai trouvé un point d'entrée à l'est, répondit-il. Pile entre deux bâtiments, facilement couvert depuis la colline. En prime, aucune putain de tourelle de ce côté.

\- Reçu, j'arrive.

Nomad rapatria rapidement le drone à elle et s'extirpa de sa planque pour contourner largement l'usine. Elle trouva son collègue en haut d'une colline buissonneuse qui offrait une vue plongeante sur une large portion du complexe.

\- Je vais entrer, indiqua Spark. Pas d'arme à feu.

\- J'ai deux angles morts, se sentit obligée de préciser Nomad. Si tu entres par ici, ce sera sans couverture.

\- J'en aurais pas besoin.

Nomad fit claquer sa langue. Spark était toujours beaucoup trop confiant. Certes, les précédentes missions lui avaient donné raison… mais c'était agaçant.

\- Dès que ça chauffe, descend tous ceux que tu pourras, souffla Spark avant de s'élancer au bas de la colline.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel. Cet abruti avait en plus l'audace de rouler-bouler dans l'herbe sans faire le moindre bruit. Ce type était naturellement – et scandaleusement – doué pour l'infiltration. Elle le regarda tirer un couteau et un chalumeau de ses poches, se créer une ouverture dans le grillage en un temps record et se glisser dans la zone.

Nomad épaula son fusil sniper. Elle n'avait plus à se préoccuper de Spark là où il se trouvait à présent. A plat ventre entre les buissons, elle effectua un balayage de son champ de tir. Une bonne dizaine de têtes étaient facilement accessibles. Elle pouvait facilement compter sur le double quand ils commenceraient à s'agiter…

Elle fronça néanmoins des sourcils quand un gros lard en équipement lourd sortit hors d'un petit préfabriqué. Il marchait lentement, mais c'était parce qu'il était ralenti par le poids de l'impressionnante mitrailleuse lourde qu'il pointait devant lui. Pire encore : ses protections intégrales. Ce type allait être une plaie, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Intrus ! brailla un gars depuis un échafaudage.

Nomad jura et pointa son viseur sur le gueulard. Une balle dans la tête le fit taire, mais c'était trop tard, personne n'avait pu rater son doigt pointé en direction, il fallait le supposer, de Spark. Elle balaya rapidement de nouveau vers le mitrailleur lourd. Bien évidemment, celui-ci se dirigeait vers la zone incriminée. Que Spark y soit déjà grillé ou non, ça puait.

Il n'y avait pas plus de temps à perdre en réflexion. Nomad devait tenter le tir, ou la cible serait hors de vue et elle ne pourrait plus rien pour Spark. Elle expira et stabilisa.

Mouche. Le casque sauta, révélant un visage ahuri.

Nomad engagea abruptement la prochaine balle : il était surpris et n'avançait plus, elle avait une chance. Elle vida ses poumons à nouveau.

Mouche. La mitrailleuse heurta le sol avant son porteur.

Nomad eut un sourire carnassier. Au tour des autres, à présent.

* * *

_**Hey, vous avez tout lu jusque là ? Merci, avant tout, je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas fui avant la fin :)**_

_**Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique, même les plus virulentes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ! :)**_


End file.
